dcfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Green Lantern ION
Write the text of your article here! Sodam Yat Green Lantern ION was chosen as a member of the Green Lantern Corps to serve in the Justice League Europe by Hal Jordan. With the concent of the Guardians of Oa. Sodam Yat Green Lantern ION Sodam YatGender: MaleSpace Sector: 1760Space Partner(s): ArisiaRace: DaxamiteHeight: 5' 11"Weight: 175 lbsEyes: greenHair: BlackPlace of Birth: DaxamMarital Status: SingleKnown Relatives: Diro Yat (Father), Cara (Mother)Powers Sodam Yat has been prophecied as one of the Greatest of all the Green Lantern Corps. As well as having the powers of a Daxamite Sodam Yat is now a Green Lantern. Sodam is able to wield the powers of a Green Lantern Ring through willpower. The abilities that a Green Lantern Ring give Sodam are: Animating: A Green Lantern can will things to move how he wants.Artificial Intelligence: Every ring has a connection to the Main Battery on Oa, which taps into an artificial intelligence. It acts as an "on-board computer," telling the wearer what they need to know. It can either respond out loud, or silently directly to the wearer's mind. The AI contains a large database of information that may be crucial to a Lantern's success. The ring also translates nearly every language to and from the wearer (though they have difficulty translating profanity), which is why the Corps can communicate with each other. When the bearer of a Green Lantern ring dies, the ring will seek out a suitable replacement for their sector. The AI can be used to play a holographic playback sequence complete with colors across the spectrum based on information in memory banks. The ring can dictate when to pause or stop the playback should an interruption arise where the Lanterns undivided attention is needed. The AI can also alert the wielder of incoming threats or of attempts to manipulate the wielders construct by an outside party.t.Communicator: The ring can act as a personal communicator between Green Lanterns. They have also been seen connected to telephones.Costumes: The wearer of the ring may create any costume they choose, based on their personal preferences, whenever they choose. The ring projects the costume over any clothes already worn at the time. The only rules that the Guardians of the Universe implement on the creation of a individual costumed is that the ring bearer display the insignia of the Green Lantern Corps.Energy Projection: The rings can also project beams, form protective bubbles and force fields, and fire destructive blasts. Sometimes, depending on the wearer, the beams and blasts make sounds. Kilowog's ring is one such example of blasts making sounds.Energy Constructs: The rings can construct anything the wearer can imagine from hard-light energy, as long as they are willing to make it. The more determined the wearer is, the more complex and intricate these things can be. The constructs can even be so complex as to form working machines, computers, and even people.Flight: The ring allows the wearer to fly in atmosphere or in space, and can achieve incredible speeds, moving from planet to planet in a matter of hours.Mirages: The Ring can create mirages/illusions.Phasing: The ring allows the user to go through walls. This ability however required great concentration on the bearer of the ringPower Absorbing: In the JLA's first fight with Amazo, it was GL who defeated him by drawing out all of Amazo's powers. In Green Lantern/ Silver Surfer: Unholy Alliances, Kyle defeated Parallax with SS' power and Thanos with Oa's energy by drawing out all that extra energy from them which made them unconscious. However he couldn't hold all that power nor could his Ring like Hal did with Amazo's powers, so that move isn't often used with so much power.Recharging: The rings need to be recharged by means of a Power Battery. Other large sources of power may be used to recharge a power ring, however effectiveness may vary. The internal power source of a Manhunter Android is, in effect, the same as a power battery, and can be used to recharge a power ring. During the JLA / Avengers crossover, a Cosmic Cubewas used to recharge a depleted ring, although this is not an ideal solution and is available if there are no other options.Ring Duplication: Each ring can duplicate itself, creating a second ring which may be given to another as a backup, for protection, or to help the lantern in times of great need. This duplicate ring is exactly like a normal ring.Electro-magnetic scanning: The ring can allow(through the use of x rays) the user to see through walls, without the people on the other side knowing. it can also scan along the Electromagnetic spectrum.Wormhole/Warps: The ring can open wormholes to cut down on distance.Sub-routines: The power rings have inner programmings or mechanisms which can executed without the users permission. One such sub-routine is the autoshield. This shield automatically protects a wielder from external harm and has been proven to be capable of protecting the wielder from planetary level attacks.Transforming: The ring can transform anyone or anything, be it into an animal, altering their state of appearance, or their size. Once Hal and Alan turned the two Flashes ( Barry and Jay) to light protons in order to free them from prisonsHealing: A wielder can command a ring to heal him/her/itself of any injures incurred. It can also heal others.Temperature Control: The Ring can increase or decrease the temperature of anything, even something as large as stars, or even create bubbles of intense heat or cold, even down to Absolute Zero.Retconned Radiation: Besides light based radiation used to create the energy constructs associated with a Green Lantern, the ring can simulate various forms of radiation. One example of this is the ability to simulate the radiation of Green Kryptonite, a form of radiation that is harmful to Superman. However, this ability is no longer valid and has been retconned. Time travel: The ring allows the wielder the ability to travel through time, though the process requires great willpower. Weaknesses Mental Incapacitation: The ring cannot be wielded correctly if the wearer is under the influence of drugs or if there is an involvement of neural interference. Yellow Impurity: In the beginning the Green Ring was vulnerable to the color yellow. It was unable to defend against attacks from wielders of the Sinestro Corps as well. This weakness however has now be changed and can be overcome by veterans who have the ability to overcome great fear. Sodam Yat has not been seen yet overcoming this weaknesses. Recharge: Previously had to be recharged every 24 hours or when it has been depleted of energy. This can be accomplished if the bearer of the ring recites an oath into his power lantern while holding the ring to it. However now, the power ring only needs to be recharged when it runs out of energy. . Red Lantern Corps. Bearers of the red ring have the ability to drain a Green Power Ring of its energy. The ring of a Blue Lantern however has the ability to charge a Green Lantern Ring or negate this negative effect. Blue Lanterns rings also have the ability to purge the negative effects that a Red Lanterns Ring can cause upon the wielder of a Green Lantern Ring. Magic: Daxamites are as vulnerable to magic as humans are. Sodams Rings constructs could provide him some protection against the ill effects of magic but it is unknown to what degree of protection they could give him Red Sun Radiation: Sodam Yat like all other Daxamites and his Kryptonians cousins are weakened when exposed to red solar energy. Sodam will lose his Daxamite abilities when exposed to Red Sun energy and must be recharged by yellow sun energy in order to regain his abilities. Lead Poisoning: After a battle that Sodam had during his encounter with Superboy Prime Sodam Yat was exposed to a lethal dose of lead. Daxamites are weakened against lead and even a small amount can result in their death. Sodams Green Lantern ring however is constantly purifying his blood so the lead poisoning does not kill him. If he were to remove it though he would die shortly. A cure for this weaknesses does exist as Mon-El has taken it (another Daxamite exposed to led). (Previous Weaknesses) Ability To Kill: One of the main weaknesses of the Power Rings that greatly disturbed Sinestro was the fact that the bearers of the Green Lantern Ring were unable to kill. Recently however, this restriction on the rings has been lifted but murder is still against the law of the GL Corps. This restriction was lifted by the Guardians of the Universe during the War of the Green Lanterns DAXAMITE ABILITIES Energy AbsorptionAs a Daxamite, Sodam possesses the ability to absorb the light and radiation of stars, specifically those in the yellow spectrum. His Daxamite body is constantly absorbing and storing energy from Earth's yellow sun, which in turn grants him incredible powers, such as superhuman strength, enhanced senses, impenetrable skin, and even the ability to defy gravity. His body is also able to absorb the radiation of a blue sun, this grants him increased strength and various other powers. Superhuman StrengthSodam Yat has a strength that puts him on par with Kryptonians. Sodam has the ability to lift over 100 tons with minimal effort. Similar to Kryptonians when Sodam Yat is appearing to hold a great weight he is actually pushing against it with the bio-electric force field that encompasses his body. Sodam Yats strength can be compared to Supermans. Superhuman SpeedDue to Sodams Daxamite physiology has has an enhanced metabolism, muscular speed, and nervous system he has been granted a speed that is much greater compared to that of a human. He is able to see and avoid objects moving at incredible speeds and is also able to move faster than the human eye can perceive. He was able to clean a sink full of dirty dishes in moments and also run from New York to Paris in mere seconds. When his body is charged with solar energy he is able to avoid laser fire at point blank range. Sodam Yat is also able to see other beings moving at superhuman speeds and can constantly move at a superhuman rate but this drains his solar reserves very fast if he is not under a yellow star at the time. Superhuman Vision (Telescopic, X-Ray, Heat)Sodam is able to see over great distances and perceive even the smallest of objects. This vision also allows Sodam Yat to see through the atomic structure of an object. Though he is unable to see through lead. Sodams Heat vision has yet to be calculated but it could be comparable to that of Kryptonians which is almost as hot as the core of the Sun. Super HearingSodam has the super human ability to hear all sounds at any volume or pitch. Superhuman StaminaSodams Daxamite physiology allows him to work himself physically to peak for 14 days before fatigue toxins begin to impair him and his solar reserves become depleted. If however Sodam is under a star with a yellow spectrum he is constantly replenishing his solar reserves. When Sodam Yat is under a G type dwarf star with a yellow spectrum his solar energies are constantly being replenished. Although he will not lose his abilities due to being under this star at one point he still will require rest. InvulnerabilityDue to his Daxamite physiology Sodam Yat has a bioelectric forcefield that protects his body from harm. His muscular tissue is much more dense than that of a normal human. He has been able to withstand a 1 mega-ton nuclear explosion and also a fight with Superboy-Prime during Blackest Night. FlightWhile Sodams body is charged with solar energy he is able to emit a gravitational field that enables him to defy gravity. Sodam has extreme mobility while he is in flight allowing him to fight, change course and also carry great weights. While in Earths atmosphere Sodam Yat is able to move at high Mach Speed and while in space he can move at near light speeds. Sodam Yat tends to avoid moving at FTL speeds while in a planets atmosphere so that he does not harm the area around him. Sodam Yat has been seen flying from the Earth to the moon in mere seconds. Freeze BreathSodam has the ability to freeze his enemies using his breathe. He is able to control the temperature with which he expels this power. Super BreatheSodam Yat has the ability to suck in a large amount of air into his lungs and either hold it within him for a long period of time or create strons forces of wind with it. LongevitySodams Daxamite physiology allows him to live much longer than that of a normal human. Sodam has been seen in various instances as being the last Guardian of the Green Lantern Corps in the 31st Century. Total RecallSodam has the ability to instantly recall events that he pays specific attention to or that hold great emotional significance to him. When he has absorbed solar energy he has the ability to solve problems with superhuman speeds. Former Abilities Ion Empowerment: At one point Sodam had the ability to wield the power of the ION Entity. With the ability to wield the ION entity Sodam is able to use the abilities of the Green Lantern Power Ring on a much larger scale. When Sodam was empowered by ION he was given the sum total of the energies that the Guardians of the Universe possess. This changed how his abilities in turn were based upon to a more mystical nature as Sodam was raised to becoming one of the most powerful beings in existence. The limit as to what Sodam could do was never defined and was believed to be unlimited. He had the ability to bring back the dead, go back in time and also had so much power over the timeline he could isolate certain periods in time and erase them completely. As ION Sodam also had the ability to exist in multiple places and time periods at one time. Time Manipulation: Sodam Yat with the ION power is able to control the passage of time. There was apparently no limit as to how far he could do this. Reality Manipulation: Sodam Yat can alter reality on a much larger scale than we have seen other beings in the DC Universe. There was apparently no limit as to how far he could do this. Reality Altering- As ION Sodam had the ability to later reality one a wide scale. There was apparently no limit to this ability while Sodam was in possession of the ION entity. Matter Manipulation- Sodam while in possession of the ION entity was able to alter matter on a wide scale. There was apparently no limit as to how far he could do this. Immortal: ION is now a functioning immortal because of the fact that he is now the host to an emotional concept. Abilities Engineering Back on his home planet Sodam was able to reconstruct an old broken down space ship without having had any previous experience with alien machinery.